1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal having a battery connection terminal that is able to reduce the thickness thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
As the functions of the mobile terminal are versatile, a problem of power supply has been issued and durability is important in a connection structure of a detachable battery. Simultaneously, connection reliability and a small volume are necessary in the connection structure of the detachable battery, even if such a battery is repeatedly mounted and demounted.